Pendulum Room Reunion
by Scorpionspear77
Summary: Goku wants to know a little more about the Saiyans, so he uses the Pendulum Room on Kami's Lookout to go back. And as luck would have it, he arrives as Frieza's forces hold a tournament on the planet! Takes place during the 3 years of training in between Mecha Frieza and the arrival of the Androids. Contains one OC, but only as a minor character. Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is another multi chapter story, but it won't be nearly as long as Impa, The Dragonborn. As such, it's taking precedence for a little while. I wanted to have Goku visit Planet Vegeta to find out more about the Saiyans and meet up with Bardock. I thought about making it where Goku goes down to hell to handle an uprising during the 7 year time skip in the World Tournament Saga, and he meets Bardock there, but I couldn't think of ways to make it play out well. So I thought up the "Frieza Force Tournament" idea, but how to get Goku there? If he actually went back in time, he'd cause a change in the timeline. I wanted to do this without having to deal with time travel consequences, and then I remembered the Pendulum Room. I'm going to assume that it's a picture perfect recreation of another point in time, minus the user's interference, and if it doesn't do that in canon, then oh well. It does here. I already mentioned this in the description, but this takes place during the 3 years of training between Mecha Frieza and the arrival of the Androids. Let us begin! The following is a no money making fanfiction story. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, and Dragon Ball Super are all owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release.**

* * *

"Kami?"

"Yes, Goku?"

The Pendulum Room can send me to any point in time for any amount of time, and yet it'll only be a few minutes in the real world, right?"

"Yes, Goku. That is correct. Why are you asking me this? "

"Vegeta told me that about a month or so before Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta, he had his forces hold a big tournament there, overseen by Frieza himself. All of Frieza's top elite were there to participate, and a vast majority of elite Saiyans participated as well. I want to go back and participate. It'll make for decent training, and I want to find out more about the Saiyans first hand."

Goku's unusual request was unsurprising to the guardian of Earth. Ever since Frieza's defeat, Goku had become more and more curious about his heritage. He had spoken to Vegeta about this subject many times before the Saiyan prince had left for space in an attempt to become a Super Saiyan. Now he wished to experience life on Planet Vegeta for a short time, and of course, he'd pick a tournament.

"Well, Kami? Do I have your permission to use the room?" Goku asked.

"Yes, Goku, you may use it. You didn't even have to ask me, you've earned the privilege of using anything the Lookout has to offer." Kami said, an amused smile across the old Namek's face.

Goku grinned and put one arm behind his head. "Yeah, but I don't actually know how to work the room."

Kami chuckled. "Alright, come with me."

* * *

Within the Pendulum Room, Goku stood on the circle beneath the giant pendulum that gave the room its name. Kami stood at the entrance, prepared to activate the room. "So, Goku, what time did you want me to send you to?"

"Age 737, a little more than a month before Planet Vegeta's destruction."

"Understood. Good luck, Goku."

With that, Goku had vanished into green light. Kami only hoped that his trip would go well.

* * *

A flash of green light left Goku standing in an alleyway in an alien city. It was far more technologically advanced than anything he'd seen on Earth, or at least outside of Capsule Corp. Suppressing his power level, Goku stepped out into the street and mingled into the crowd of Saiyans. Before long, he'd spotted an advertisement to sign up for Frieza's tournament. As he made his way towards the arena to sign up, he made a few observations about his surroundings. The Saiyans were rough, rude, and honestly, they were plain unpleasant. Just like Vegeta when he first came to Earth. Goku found the arena and registered, deciding to use his Saiyan name, Kakarot. The tournament preliminaries would take place the next day, so he would need to report early to find out exactly when his fight was. Now he just needed a place to stay… and that's when he realized he didn't have any money. Oh well. He'd never objected to sleeping under the stars. This would be a very strange adventure.

The next day, Goku made his way to the arena, just in time for his qualifying match to begin. His opponent was a Saiyan female in a pink bodysuit and shoulderless armor. The announcer, a purple alien with antennae and whiskers, spoke up.

"Our next qualifier will be between two Saiyans- Kakarot and Fasha! The rules are simple. You lose if you give up, are knocked unconscious, or are killed. Killing is discouraged, but not against the rules. There is no ring out, since everyone here can fly. Deliberate attacking of the audience will result in disqualification. Begin!"

Goku faced the Saiyan lady and took the stance he'd taken in his battle with Vegeta. "Alright, let's do this!" he shouted excitedly.

The Saiyan lady, Fasha, smirked. "You've got no chance against me, low-class. But try to entertain me anyway." She said, taking her own stance.

Goku smirked back. "Don't ever underestimate your opponent. You may just end up surprised. After all, with enough hard work, even a low class can surpass the elite."

Fasha laughed and launched herself into battle. Goku blocked a kick and knocked her aside. Fasha skidded across the ground and charged again. Goku caught her punch and countered, again knocking Fasha across the arena. Fed up, Fasha launched a pink Ki ball into the air and swung her arm down, causing it to rain energy all around Goku. The Saiyan dodged frantically, swatting some of the blasts aside. The blasts kept falling, and Goku eventually became angry. Concentrating, Goku shouted, releasing a powerful _kiai_ that caused Fasha's Energy Ballet attack to vanish, shocking her. The Saiyan woman backed up, fear in her eyes.

"How? How did you do that? That attack should have lasted for at least another minute! How did you dispel it so easily?"

Goku grinned at Fasha, cupping both hands at his side. "I told you never to underestimate your opponent. Your arrogance has just cost you this match. Ka… me… ha… me…" Goku's smile grew even wider as a blue ball of ki generated in his hands. "HA!" Goku finished the incantation and sent a Kamehameha soaring in Fasha's direction, slamming her into a wall and knocking her into unconsciousness. "Good fight, but you should work on your defense." Goku said.

"The winner is Kakarot!"

Not a bad first fight, but Goku had a feeling that this was only going to get tougher. That Fasha woman had been underestimating him severely, and it had been an easy victory because of it. Admittedly, he as massively holding back as well, both to give his foes a fair battle and to be able to pull a surprise attack in case he had to face Captain Ginyu or Frieza later on. He hoped that the other fighters in the tournament wouldn't make the same mistake.

* * *

The qualifiers continued, and Goku battled his way through a myriad of foes until finally, the 16 finalists were chosen. Standing with the other participants, he waited for the announcement. He didn't have to wait long. "Our finalists are: King Vegeta, Dodoria, Zarbon, Recoome, Mizao, Bardock, Ginyu, Burter, Nappa, Raspberry, Kakarot, Paragus, Sorbet, Tagoma, Shisami, and Jeice! Battle arrangements will be announced tomorrow morning! The winner will receive a monetary prize, glory, and a chance to spar with Lord Frieza himself!" That caught Goku's attention, as he looked up into the box to spot the alien tyrant, one of the few being he truly hated, sitting there with an amused smile on his face, swirling a wine glass. Goku's eyes narrowed, but he turned his attention to the other finalists, who were being displayed onscreen. He knew who Nappa and the Ginyu Force members were, having fought them personally, and had learned who Zarbon and Dodoria were both from reading Krillin's mind and through Vegeta's accounts, though he was surprised by the little tuft of hair growing out of the top of Nappa's head. Raspberry seemed unimpressive, just a random soldier with a mechanical energy cannon. King Vegeta was the spitting image of his son, only older and possessing a beard. Goku could even spot the younger form of his rival in the box up with Frieza. Mizao was a young Saiyan girl, looking about 18 years old. She wore green armor which matched the unusual color of her back length hair, and had piercing emerald green eyes. Goku inferred from her power level and hair that she was likely a middle class Saiyan- not elite, but not a low class like he was born as. Paragus was another Saiyan adult male. He had the same hairstyle all elite Saiyans seemed to share, and his clothing somewhat resembled a cross between Saiyan armor and the clothing he'd been given on Yardrat. Had Paragus been to Yardrat before? Sorbet was a squat blue alien with black and green armor. Like Raspberry, he used an energy cannon, but Goku could sense an actual power level from Sorbet. Tagoma was a tall purple bald alien similar in height to Frieza's final form. His power was much higher than Raspberry and Sorbet had been, and he seemed like he'd be a fun fight. Shisami seemed to be another member of Frieza's elite, with his red skin and long horns making him resemble a traditional depiction of a demon. He seemed even tougher than Tagoma. Goku hoped he'd get to fight him. The last of the finalists was a Saiyan man named Bardock, who, when you removed the scars, somewhat darker skin, and green Saiyan armor, was the spitting image of Goku himself. Not only that, but his power seemed to match or outclass any other Saiyan in the tournament besides Goku.

" _That's strange."_ Goku thought. _"This Bardock guy's energy signature isn't very far removed from mine. The only other similarity like this that I've noticed is between my energy signature… and… Gohan's…"_ That's when it hit Goku- he was looking at his biological father. _"Well, this tournament just got a lot more interesting."_

* * *

 **A/N: Goku has registered and qualified for the tournament, along with 15 other warriors, one of which is his own father! What challenges await Goku in the tournament, and how will he interact with his opponents, especially Bardock? Find out in the next chapter of Pendulum Room Reunion! Ok, now that I've got the DBZ style ending blurb out of the way, onto the notes. Goku's opponent in the qualifiers, or at least the only one shown, is Fasha, or Selypa as her Japanese name is directly translated, a member of Bardock's team and a playable character in Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 3 for the Wii (Give it a try if you can- it's an amazing game. Play it with a GCN controller if you can though.) Her playable appearance is where her Energy Ballet attack and the attack name come from. She originally made an appearance in the anime special Bardock: The Father of Goku. Raspberry is a random Frieza mook named in Dragon Ball Xenoverse for the current generation of consoles (Again, can't recommend that game enough). Nothing else to say about him, other than that I picked him because of how TFS played him up in their Xenoverse LP (Praise Dumplin!). Paragus is Broly's father, and while he never fought in his sole appearance, I intend to show him fighting here. Mizao is going to be the only OC in this whole fic, and while she won't show up much, I really hope I don't screw her character up. She's my first and primary character in Dragon Ball Xenoverse, and I have the idea of expanding her backstory and novelizing Xenoverse with her as the Future Warrior, but that won't come along until at least this is finished. If you guys have the Xbox 360 version of Xenoverse, look out for Mizao occasionally. I can't get onto Xbox Live at the moment, but I'd love to play with you guys if you'd like! Ok, that tangent's over. Sorbet, Tagoma, and Shisami are Frieza's elite warriors from Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection "F", who bring Frieza back to life. Their fates vary from there. In the movie, Tagoma is killed by Frieza shortly after his revival for suggesting they leave the Saiyans to their own business and focus on rebuilding their empire. In DB Super, Frieza uses him as a training partner and mercilessly beats him day and night for that suggestion. He then gets his body stolen by Ginyu, who is killed by Vegeta. Shisami in the movie fights Piccolo to a standstill until Super Saiyan Gohan intervenes and OHKOs him. In Super, Shisami is able to match Gohan in base form blow for blow until he is team killed by Tagoma. In both versions, Sorbet dies when Vegeta deflects one of Frieza's attacks and it hits him by accident. Obviously, most of these warriors won't be as strong as when we see them in canon, but with Goku holding back to make these fights fair, they should last a while in the arena with him. I hope these notes weren't too long, and if they were, don't worry, my other notes wont be even half this long. Read and Review, people, and I'll see you next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow, that first chapter got a lot of likes FAST! I didn't expect it to have a few reviews and a lot of favorites/follows within a few days. Thank you guys oh so much! I'm glad you guys like this story, and I hope I deliver on the rest! Now then, disclaimer. Shisami, do the honors!**

 **Shisami: *sigh* The following is a no money making fanfiction story. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, and Dragon Ball Super are all owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release.**

* * *

Goku woke up early the next morning and made it to the arena, as the matchups were announced. His match was the third fight of the first round, and his opponent was Shisami. The other matchups were King Vegeta vs. Dodoria, Zarbon vs Tagoma, Jeice vs Burter, Recoome vs Captain Ginyu, Nappa vs Sorbet, Mizao vs. Raspberry, and Bardock vs Paragus. Goku sat down on a bench in the fighter's waiting room. King Vegeta and Dodoria were clashing outside, and the crowd was going nuts. Many of the other contestants were doing warm ups, while others were analyzing the competition. He stood up and began running through a quick warmup routine when a voice called out to him.

"Hey, you. The one without armor." Goku turned to see Shisami approaching him. The red alien had a sinister grin across his face as he approached the Saiyan hero. "I feel sorry for you. A lowly Saiyan like you going up against one of Frieza's elite like me? You won't last a round."

"Just shut up and save the boasting for after the fight, okay?" Goku asked, a little irate with the arrogant alien. He then turned back to his warmups as Shisami became increasingly angry.

"HEY! Don't you ignore me, you insolent monkey! I'm going to completely crush you!" Shisami roared, furious at Goku's ignoring him. He ignored the other Saiyans in the room becoming angry at his comments.

"Again, save it. You're not going to intimidate me, so save your breath and get ready." Goku replied, not even bothering to look at Shisami as he said this.

The roar of the crowd outside signaled the end of the first match and a surprising victory for King Vegeta. The King of Saiyans had won by using Ki to exploit pressure points that Dodoria could not cover very well, knocking the fat alien out. Zarbon and Tagoma strode out into the arena for their match as King Vegeta reentered the room.

"Excellent strategy, King Vegeta. That was some clever thinking out there" Sorbet said. He had a habit of looking down on the Saiyans like the rest of Frieza's army, but he was on their planet and King Vegeta had just beaten Dodoria, so he felt a respectful comment was due.

"Thank you, Sorbet." King Vegeta replied. The King moved over to his own part of the room and took a rest stance. He had no further matches that day, but Dodoria had not gone down without a fight and he needed to recharge now.

Goku soon found himself near Bardock, who was merely lying on his back, waiting for his turn. Goku decided he should talk to him. "Hello. You're Bardock, right? I'm Kakarot."

"Kakarot, huh? Funny, my younger son's named that." Bardock replied, standing up to speak with Goku.

"Small world, isn't it? Who's your older son?" Goku asked, knowing full well what the answer was.

"His name's Raditz. Tough kid, but he scares a little too easily. May have gotten that from Gine, though. Wonderful woman, but she's sometimes too kind for her own good. She should be in the crowd watching the matches right now." Bardock replied. "Hey, hold on. Aren't you the one who beat Fasha in the qualifiers?"

"Yeah, I am. Is there something wrong with that?" Goku asked, still absorbing the information Bardock had given him.

"She is a member of my team, so I'm a little angry she was eliminated, but considering I'm the only one from my team to get through, I suppose I can't be too angry. Besides, now I want to fight you. Make sure you don't lose before I get to take you on!" The older Saiyan said, grinning at Goku and pounding a fist into his palm.

Goku grinned right back. "I don't plan on losing any time soon, Bardock, so you'd best be ready. Make sure you don't lose either!"

The yelling of the announcer and roar of the crowd announced Zarbon's victory over Tagoma, and that meant it was time for Goku and Shisami's fight.

"Good luck, Kakarot." Bardock said as Goku turned and headed for the arena, followed by Shisami. The two fighters entered the ring and took stances.

The announcer piped up. "Our next match is between the Saiyan Kakarot and one of Frieza's elite and Tagoma's rival, Shisami! Personally, I think Shisami has the victory here, seeing as he's up against a lower class Saiyan, but you never know what'll happen! Fighters, ready?"

"I hope you're ready to be humiliated, _Kakarot_." Shisami spat, fury playing across his face.

Goku just smiled and kept up his stance. "Don't drop your guard, or you'll find yourself face down in the dirt."

"BEGIN!"

Shisami started off, leaping forward. Goku mimicked his foe, pushing off the ground and launching himself at Shisami. The two surged forward and collided, with Shisami hitting Goku in the stomach. The uppercut launched the heroic Saiyan into the sky, his opponent surging after him. Goku righted himself and gave the charging Shisami a sharp kick to knock him back down to the ground. Goku followed his opponent and landed as his opponent barely prevented a crash. An enraged Shisami immediately fired a blast of energy at Goku, who blocked the blast and replied with his own. The red alien took the blast and came back for more. Goku and Shisami clashed and began a rapid melee battle, meeting each other punch for punch, kick for kick, until they finally broke away.

Shisami was panting, starting to look worn out, but he took his stance again anyway. "Not bad, Saiyan, but you've got to be feeling worn out by now. You want to surrender, save yourself a beating?" He snarled.

Goku was bouncing between both feet like a boxer, quite obviously _not_ tired. "Are you kidding? I'm just getting warmed up! Come on, let's keep going!" he said excitedly, taking his stance again and smiling like a schoolkid who had just been told summer vacation had come early. Shisami yelled in anger and charged Goku, his anger clouding his judgement. So much, in fact, that he didn't notice Goku driving his fist into his stomach until Goku kicked him across the arena. Goku charged after Shisami and almost imperceptibly flashing into a Kaioken for a split second, just long enough to punch Shisami in the face again and knock him to the brink of unconsciousness. As Shisami shakily pushed himself to his feet, Goku raced forward and hit him with a point blank Ki blast, and that was enough to KO the horned alien. Goku landed and gave his beaten opponent a thumbs up. "You sure talk tough, but you could use more training" he advised the unconscious Shisami. As the announcer began shouting out his disbelief at his victory, Goku headed back to the waiting room to cool off. He was immediately tackled by a very hyped green blur of teenaged Saiyan girl.

"HOLYCRAPTHATWASAWESOMEDIDYOUGUYSSEETHATTHATWASTOTALLYAWE-"

"Mizao! Let poor Kakarot up! He just got done with a tough fight." Bardock said, walking over and pulling the hyper Saiyan teen off of Goku. Mizao giggled in slight embarrassment and smiled.

"Sorry, but that fight was so AWESOME! I really hope we get to fight, Kakarot!" she called, waving as she ran out onto the arena to face Raspberry. A few seconds later, there was the sound of a series of energy blasts being fired, a terrified scream which sounded like someone had been zapped in the Dragon Balls (Goku winced), and the announcer promptly followed up with declaring Mizao the winner.

"That girl does not mess around, does she?" Goku asked Bardock.

"She may only be a mid-class warrior, but she's got a lot of energy, both in terms of enthusiasm and in Ki. She's one of the youngest leaders on the force right now, and that puts a lot of pressure on her. I have a feeling that overenthusiastic personality is way of allieviating that pressure. It seems to work for her, so I guess she's doing something right. But she's a great user of energy, and quite the mimic with energy attacks. My team and I worked with her team once to conquer a larger planet than normal, so that how I know that." Bardock explained as Mizao came running in, hopping in joy. The Saiyan girl took a little victory pose with a victorious shout. Captain Ginyu promptly held up a 7.5 sign.

* * *

The remainder of the matches went on, and the next day's quarterfinal matches were announced: King Vegeta vs. Zarbon, Goku vs. Mizao, Bardock vs. Nappa, and Captain Ginyu vs. Jeice. Goku was walking out when Bardock stopped him. "Hey, Kakarot, where you going?"

"I honestly don't know. I don't have any living relatives here, and I don't have a place to stay right now, so I figured I'd sleep under the stars." Goku stated sheepishly.

"Well, then, I'm pretty sure we have an open cot in the house. You could stay with my family for the tournament, if you'd like." Bardock offered. Saiyans weren't known for hospitality to normal people, but to a great fighter, they were a little more open and respectful. It was how Frieza had initially gained their allegiance, before King Vegeta had realized that they would have had to submit anyway.

Goku smiled at his father. "I think that's a great idea. Thanks, Bardock."

"Not a problem. Come on, Gine went home after I won my match and I'm pretty sure she's got something cooking." Bardock said, motioning for Goku to follow him. Goku ran after the older Saiyan as fast as his legs could carry him, a grin spread across the very hungry Saiyan's face.

Gine turned out to be a very kind woman, welcoming Goku to their home and introducing him to Raditz. _"I have to admit, Raditz was sure cute as a kid."_ Goku thought as he greeted his older brother's younger form. Gine had cooked a dish Goku had never seen before, but he didn't care- it tasted great. And now he could confirm- basically all Saiyans were really big eaters, not just himself, Gohan, and Vegeta. The family talked about the tournament, Bardock's latest conquests, and the conversation eventually turned to backstory. Goku learned that Gine had been too gentle to properly participate in conquests, so now he knew where he got that side from. Eventually Raditz asked Goku a question.

"So, Kakarot, why are you wearing that orange outfit instead of your armor?"

Goku had been expecting this question, and had thought up a story for answering it. "I earned it from an old master on a desert planet. He was the last living thing there, and he didn't have much time left. He was an amazing warrior, and his last wish was to pass on his techniques to another person. I decided to fulfill that request. It's where my Kamehameha Wave technique comes from, as well as other techniques I haven't used in the tournament yet. He gave me this outfit that he called a gi with the weighted undershirt and boots to signify that I'd finished his training, though he told me to never stop training. I was his last student, and I helped him pass on. I then cremated his body along with the planet. It was a barren desert wasteland anyway, useless for Frieza. I wear this now to honor that man. That, and its more comfortable than the armor in my opinion." Of course, this story wasn't true, but it sounded plausible enough. It certainly was believed by Bardock and his family.

"Interesting story" Gine said. She looked Goku over again. "I know Bardock already said this, but you really do look like our younger son, right down to the hair, and you even have his name. It just seems really strange."

"Yeah, I think it's pretty strange too, but I can assure you it's just a coincidence." Goku said, giving his mother a smile. The rest of the dinner went uneventfully. Goku eventually found himself on a cot in a guest room. He was pretty sure that this wasn't typical Saiyan home life, but he was glad to know that his family's home life had been quite pleasant. _"Well, tomorrow I have to face Mizao. I'd better get some rest, I'd hate to be a disappointing opponent"_ he thought, before closing his eyes and allowing himself to doze off.

 **A/N: Second chapter done and I hope it's better than the first one. I wish Gine got an appearance, even a cameo, in an anime clip. Wonder who would voice her... We'll get to see Mizao fight next time, and I'm really hoping you guys like her so far and next time. Honestly, writing Mizao and the reception to her is currently the most daunting thing about this fic to me, because I want you guys to like her, or at least tolerate her, and I don't want to make her into a Mary Sue by accident. I know right now it's too early to classify her as such, so I'm not worried about that in this chapter. Next chapter won't be coming out tomorrow, but it shouldn't be too long. Also, just as a random tangent, did you know that listening to "Fighting Stars", the main theme to J-Stars Victory VS. on PS4, is really good for writing fight scenes, especially anime based ones? I didn't until today. I want to say thank you again to everyone who favorited and reviewed, and I hope you enjoy what's next! TTFN: Ta-Ta For Now! *Instant Transmission***


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Alright, new chapter! Last time, Goku faced off against Shisami, and defeated him after a heated battle. Afterward, Goku met with his father Bardock, and with the rest of his family. Now, Goku prepares to face off with Mizao, a Saiyan girl whose energetic personality hides a decent amount of power! What is this girl holding back? Find out, today, in Pendulum Room Reunion!**

 ***Cue the Bruce Faulconer intro slate music***

 **Sorry, couldn't resist. Anyway, Goku and Mizao get to fight today! I hope this chapter goes over well. Read and review! Now, disclaimer time. Mizao, if you please?**

 **Mizao: With pleasure! The following is a no money making fanfiction story. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, and Dragon Ball Super are all owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release!**

* * *

Goku sat down in the waiting room as King Vegeta and Zarbon battled fiercely outside. He looked over at his opponent, who was stretching to warm up. He was currently trying to put together some information on Mizao, in order to try and gauge her fighting style. She was short for a teenager, only about as tall as Gohan would be in a few years. She was also quite lean, with a few visible muscles, leading to a frame Goku could tell was built for speed. The sounds of her fight with Raspberry and Bardock's talk about her let him know she was primarily a Ki user, though she did seem perfectly capable of physical combat. Apparently she was a mimic, but he hadn't seen any evidence of that. She was energetic, to say the least. Seeing as part of her warmup was to start bouncing in place like that Tigger character from those Western cartoons about the stuffed bear Gohan used to love, it was pretty obvious. He could sense that her power level was somewhere between 5,500-6,000, which was pretty good for a non-elite. He was unsure about her overall, and while that did worry him, it also excited him. Goku had been keeping his power level down for the most part in this tournament, minus the few seconds of Kaioken he had used against Shisami, and he hoped Mizao would make it so he'd have to bring more out.

"And Zarbon is the winner by knockout!"

Everyone turned their heads to see a tired but triumphant Zarbon enter the room. The blue-skinned alien had beaten King Vegeta both due to power difference and being able to predict King Vegeta's pressure point tactic, allowing him to dodge and defeat the king.

"Wow, Zarbon, looks like that old Saiyan gave you the runaround!" Ginyu said, smirking. Zarbon tossed his head and gave Ginyu a smirk.

"Well, I suppose he's King for a reason. Still, if he's the best the Saiyans have, I think there won't be any Saiyans in the tournament after the next round." Zarbon said, his tone obviously targeted at Goku and Mizao, one of whom would be fighting him next. Mizao curled her fist and snarled at Zarbon, who laughed and moved to go rest. Mizao growled again, but perked up as the announcer called her and Goku to the arena. The two Saiyans entered and took stances.

"Our next quarterfinal match starts now! Kakarot, the surprising lower class Saiyan, and Mizao, the mid-class Saiyan team leader! Fighters ready? Begin!"

Goku launched forward, as Mizao dropped back and began firing rapidly at him. Goku knocked her blasts aside and threw a punch at her face, but Mizao had vanished. No afterimage, but man, she was fast! The Saiyan teen was flying around the arena at top speed, leaving a trail of green Ki in her wake. Goku grinned and chased after her. Eventually, they ended up colliding, and Mizao made the first hit by recovering and hitting Goku with a spin kick. Both combatants dropped to the ground, and Goku proceeded to launch himself at Mizao again. Mizao rocketed skyward, shooting Ki blasts in Goku's direction. Goku leaped up, dodging blast after blast, and blurred into an Afterimage Strike. Mizao was shocked when Goku passed through her blasts and faded. As she looked around frantically, a blue glow illuminated the area behind her. She whirled around to see Goku, primed and ready with his signature technique. Mizao lifted a hand and began rapidly forming an energy wave. "Kamehame- HA!" Goku roared, launching the blast forward. Mizao didn't have time to shoot her counterattack. She broke off and dodged the wave, only for Goku to cut off the blast and reappear behind her, knocking her down. Mizao stood back up and took her stance, trying to catch her breath. Goku landed and took his stance too, smiling.

"Not bad, Mizao. You really earned that leader position", Goku said. The green-haired Saiyan teen was turning out to be a great opponent.

"Thanks, Kakarot. You're pretty good. But I'd like to ask you a question. Do you know about my reputation as a mimic of Ki techniques?" Mizao asked.

"I do actually, Bardock told me about that." Goku said.

Mizao smiled. "Well then, I guess that this won't be too much of a surprise, then" she said, taking a Kamehameha stance. Goku set his face and took the stance himself. Silence reigned as the crowd held its breath. And then, both combatants spoke.

"Ka… me… ha… me…"

Tension rose further as the blue Ki balls manifested in the hands of both competitors. Goku and Mizao locked eyes- and fired.

"Haaaaaa!"

Two bright blue beams of Ki shot forward and collided in the center of the arena, pushing at each other as the ones who fired fought for dominance. Lightning crashed, sparks flew, and energy crackled as Goku and Mizao kept up their beam struggle. Eventually, the ball in the center could take no more, and exploded, knocking both fighters back. When the smoke cleared, both were still standing. Goku was grinning profusely, but Mizao looked like she was burning out. Goku stood up straight. Mizao had been a great opponent, and she should get the honor of another technique's real debut in this tournament.

"Nice one, Mizao! I'd taken the mimic thing to be a rumor or something like that, but it seems you really have a knack for learning techniques! However, you've burned out after that beam struggle. Are you sure you want to continue? I'm not trying to look down on you; I just don't want you to kill yourself from overexertion."

"I'll be fine, thank you." Mizao growled. She'd come too far to lose now! She was not going to surrender!

"Fine then. I didn't really need to use this technique before, but I think you've made me hit that threshold. Prepare yourself, Mizao!" Goku shouted, crouching slightly and bringing both arms to his sides. The Saiyan began to scream, focusing his power and forcing it to rise. A crimson glow spread around his body, growing brighter and brighter. As the stadium watched in shock, Goku screamed and the glow erupted into a blood-red aura that covered Goku's body. Goku took his stance and shouted "KAIOKEN!" before charging at Mizao and kicking her into the air. He chased her through the air and knocked her back down. For good measure, Goku charged a Kamehameha and sent it crashing down on Mizao, ending their fight. Goku landed by the beaten teen and the Kaioken aura vanished. As the announcer declared Goku the winner, Mizao opened her eyes. She couldn't fight anymore, and she knew she'd lost. She let herself flop back, and then was surprised by Goku reaching a helping hand out to her.

"Come on, let me help you up. You were a great opponent; it's the least I can do." Mizao took Goku's hand and he helped support the woozy Saiyan girl. "You put up a great fight, but you let your energy burn up too quickly in that struggle. You should focus on improving your defense and your Ki reserves in your training in the future" he chided. After he got her into the room, he was immediately accosted by the others, demanding to know what in the world he'd just done. Goku took a second to explain the Kaioken, neglecting to mention that he could turn it up to times 20, then sat down to recover.

* * *

The day's matches were over. The semifinal matches were Goku vs. Zarbon and Bardock vs Captain Ginyu. The semifinals would be done early the next day, and then, after a stint in healing pods for the finalists, the finals would take place later that same day. Goku had informed Bardock he wanted to look around before returning to his home, and was currently sitting at a restaurant stuffing his face. As he ate, Mizao sat down beside him. Goku stopped, swallowed, and turned to face her.

"So tell me, Kakarot. Why did you help me up after our match?" Mizao asked.

"I just felt it was the right thing to do for a worthy opponent", Goku replied. He hadn't intended to make Mizao feel or look weak. As he explained this, Mizao seemed to calm down.

"Alright, then. You're strange for a Saiyan, Kakarot" Mizao said, smiling at Goku and raising one eyebrow.

Goku chuckled. "I get that a lot."

Mizao laughed too. "By the way, that Kaioken attack you used at the end was amazing!" And with that, the Saiyan girl was off, gushing about their fight in her usual hyperactive fashion. Goku just watched, laughed with her, and interjected when appropriate. He had been unsure about meeting more Saiyans, and Mizao was as bloodthirsty as the last Saiyan, but he ultimately decided that the girl was good at heart, kind of like Vegeta, only she was a lot more willing to show her good side.

* * *

 **A/N: Chapter 3- done and done! So, what do you guys think? Was Goku's battle with Mizao good? Bad? Do you think the Kaioken was overkill? (Oh who am I kidding, it was.) Did you enjoy the chapter? I hope you did. I also hope I'm keeping up with and surpassing the standards I set with the other chapters. Mizao's mimicry ability comes from two things- the fact that Goku was able to learn the Kamehameha after only seeing it once, indicating that Saiyans are quick learners, and the sheer adaptability of the Future Warrior in Xenoverse, which she will eventually become (In my verse at least). Next chapter- Goku vs. Zarbon! TTFN: Ta-Ta For Now!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So… how about that DBZA Episode 52, huh? Alright, time to continue this one. But first, a couple of review responses. I'm glad you're all liking this story. I've heard a lot of you saying that these events should play into when I write Mizao's Xenoverse story. Here's the thing- this is a Pendulum Room recreation, a simulation that the user's mind is sent to. When Goku first used it in Dragon Ball, he didn't actually meet the young Roshi or Master Mutaito, he met mental recreations of them. The real Mizao, the one who was brought to Tokitoki City, never knew Goku before becoming a Time Patroller. So, for that reason, she'll have to relearn those techniques later. Don't worry, she'll have at least the Kamehameha back under her belt before Raditz is beaten. Her appearance here was for me to try my hand at writing an OC, and see if I could create a likable personality for her. I hope I've succeeded, because I'm planning out the basic sequence of events for the Xenoverse fic. It's coming next once Pendulum Room Reunion is over. There should be at least one or two more chapters after this one. Alrighty, disclaimer time. Mizao, want to do this again?**

 **Mizao: Sure! The following is a no money making fanfiction. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, and Dragon Ball Super are all owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release!**

* * *

It was early morning. Goku strode into the arena and faced Zarbon. The admittedly handsome blue-green alien smirked at the Saiyan with an air of superiority. Vegeta had told Goku that behind the Ginyu Force, Zarbon was Frieza's right hand man and the second strongest member of the army short of the Ginyu Force. He knew very little about Zarbon beyond that. The announcer spoke up.

"Alright, time for the semifinals. In the right corner, we have Zarbon, one of Frieza's best! And in the left corner, we have Kakarot, the surprisingly strong Saiyan! I would normally immediately say that Zarbon has the victory, but with the many tricks Kakarot has shown throughout the tournament, I've learned never to jump to conclusions like that! Fighters, are you ready?" Goku and Zarbon took their stances and locked eyes.

* * *

Up in the stands, Gine looked down at Goku and Zarbon, Raditz sitting to her left. She couldn't shake the feeling that the new Saiyan who shared her younger son's name was hiding something, but she couldn't tell what.

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?" Gine looked up to see Mizao pointing to the seat on Gine's right.

"Oh, no, its open. Sit down. You're Mizao, right? Kakarot's opponent from the last match?" Gine asked.

"Yep, that's me. I figured I may as well enjoy the break from missions and find a good seat." Mizao sat down and gazed down at the two fighters. "So who do you think is going to win?"

Gine looked at Mizao, then back to the fighters. "I'll get back to you on that one."

* * *

"BEGIN!"

The bell rang, but neither fighter moved. They were analyzing each other, trying to find a weakness in the other's stance. Suddenly, Zarbon launched forward, and Goku did the same. Their fists collided, and the shockwave cracked the ground beneath them. Zarbon lashed out in a kick, and Goku leaped over it and replied in turn. Zarbon dodged back and sent a blast of Ki soaring in Goku's direction. Goku swatted it aside like a fly and moved in again. Zarbon swung, missed, and was rewarded with a punch to the gut. As he stumbled back, Goku came at him again. Zarbon recovered just in time to block Goku's next punch and the two launched into an epic hand to hand duel. Punch for punch, block for block, kick for kick, the two fighters continued to clash. Eventually, Goku won the clash with a punch directly to Zarbon's face. The two landed, Zarbon nursing his damaged face.

* * *

"He hit the face… He damaged Zarbon's face…" Mizao said slowly as she and Gine gaped at the two. "He's so **dead.** "

* * *

"You… how dare you! How dare you damage my beautiful face!" Zarbon roared, enraged. His precious face… damaged! How had a Saiyan managed to damage his perfect face?

Goku just retook his stance. "You should be more worried about how you're fighting, not how you look. It's a fight; your body's going to take some damage." Enraged further, Zarbon glared at Goku and then raised his hand, charging energy into it. Zarbon leaped up and took aim.

"Shooting Star Arrow!" Zarbon shouted, firing three energy waves at Goku. Goku dodged one, knocked the second aside, and countered the third with his own energy ball, enabling him to get clear of the blast. He flew up to being level with Zarbon, grinning.

"That all you got? Because if that's your best technique, I'm kind of underwhelmed."

"Far from it, monkey" Zarbon growled. He then straightened up, his smile returning "I have a secret up my sleeve that I've been trying to keep hidden from others for a while now, but it's better to reveal it here than lose to a Saiyan." Goku now looked curious. "Have you heard of the term 'beauty and beast'? Well, right now you're only seeing the beauty. It's time to meet the beast." Zarbon said, his smile growing murderous. Zarbon grunted and roared, triggering his transformation. His muscles bulged, his neck and head became thicker, resembling a demonic reptile. He glared at Goku, obviously unhappy that he had to use this form.

"Whoa, now that's an inner beast! And that power increase… this will be awesome!" Goku said, both repulsed and excited by Zarbon's hideous new form. Goku's enthusiasm just made Zarbon angrier, and he charged. Zarbon hit Goku like a freight train, knocking the Saiyan across the arena. He then seized Goku by the head and began to headbutt him continuously. Each blow left Goku dizzy and he knew that if this kept up, Zarbon would win. However, Zarbon stopped, still holding on to Goku, and rocketed skyward. He then turned over and plunged straight down, intending to send Goku plummeting into a loss. Goku strained, but could not break Zarbon's grip. "Kaioken times three!" Goku shouted, and the red aura flared, forcing Zarbon to let go, and allowing Goku to knock him down to the ground.

Zarbon picked himself up out of the crater he'd left. "This… this is impossible. There is no way a Saiyan can be this strong! I am Lord Frieza's right hand man! I cannot be beaten by a common foot soldier!" the arrogant alien roared, standing up and aiming a hand at Goku, charging an energy wave.

Goku powered up into another triple Kaioken and charged a Kamehameha. "Kamehame…"

"Elegant Blaster!" Zarbon roared, firing a large golden beam at Goku.

"HA!" Goku shouted, firing an enhanced Kamehameha at Zarbon. The beams clashed, but Goku wasn't going to take any chance. "Kaioken- Times FIVE!" he shouted, sending a new surge of power into his beam, allowing it to easily overpower Zarbon's. The blue-green alien only had time to scream before the beam swallowed him up and blasted him into the far wall. Zarbon sank to the ground, back to normal and unconscious. "Next time, don't lose your cool because of one injury. It really hurts your concentration." Goku chided Zarbon.

"Kakarot wins! Kakarot wins!" The announcer shouted, as the crowd went insane. Mizao was bouncing like a spring that had come out of a compressor, and Gine was clutching her hand to her heart.

"That was AWESOME!" Mizao crowed. "I knew he had it in him! He actually beat Zarbon!" Gine smiled at the younger Saiyan, who was sitting back down. "Well, I never doubted him for a moment. I'm just surprised that his Kaioken technique can be turned up further." Mizao took Gine's statement in, a new question forming in her mind. How high could the Kaioken go? She'd probably find out later. Mizao turned to Gine. "So, it's Bardock vs Ginyu next, right?"

* * *

A few hours later, Bardock was standing in the arena, waiting for Ginyu to show up. It wasn't like the leader of the Ginyu Force to be this late. Suddenly, Burter dashed into the arena, looking embarassed. "Uh, I'm sorry, but Captain Ginyu smashed his alarm clock and well… he refuses to wake up. We tried to get him up, but I'm going to say that sorry, the Captain won't be able to compete." What Burter was not saying was that the Captain had gotten piss drunk the night before, despite the warnings of the others, and the hangover was why he wasn't coming. The entire stadium promptly face faulted, and Frieza growled in irritation. The announcer recovered first.

"Well, that's a bit disappointing, but it appears Captain Ginyu has, in his own unique way, disqualified himself. Join us later when Bardock faces off with Kakarot for the title and the right to battle Lord Frieza!"

Goku picked himself up and regarded Bardock. He was healed, and had been waiting to watch Bardock battle Ginyu. He was both happy and upset that Ginyu had been disqualified for a no-show. He was glad that he'd get to battle Bardock, as promised, but he had also been looking forward to the opportunity to get a little revenge on Captain Ginyu for the body switching on Namek. Oh well. He and Bardock locked eyes from across the field. They'd be fighting in an hour or so. _"This is going to be a lot of fun, Dad."_ Goku thought.

* * *

 **A/N: Alright, that's Chapter four. I know that the way of getting Ginyu out seems a bit copout-ish, but I couldn't think of a way to have Bardock legitimately beat Captain Ginyu, even if he went Great Ape, and I wanted Goku and Bardock to battle. Hence, the good Captain got drunk, overslept and refuses to get up due to a hangover. As for the rest of the chapter, did you like it? Did you dislike it? What did you think of the little appearances by Gine and Mizao? Who else is hyped for Pokémon GO? Read and Review, and as always, I will see YOU, in the next chapter. Bye-bye!**


	5. Chapter 5: Finale

**A/N: Time for the main event, and the finale to Pendulum Room Reunion! Yeah, this is the finale, sorry. But I do have good news! Remember that Xenoverse novelization I promised? I already have Chapter 1 done! I'll probably write Chapter 2 to that story in advance before I upload it, but it is done, so it'll come very, very soon after this! Anyway, last time, Goku faced off with Zarbon, and showcased more of his prowess with the Kaioken against Zarbon's monstrous transformation! Now, Goku faces off with his father Bardock in the finals! What will happen in this family dispute? Find out today, in Pendulum Room Reunion!**

 **Disclaimer: The following is a no money making fanfiction. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, and Dragon Ball Super are all owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release.**

* * *

The crowd was cheering. The energy in the arena was spiking. Goku and Bardock stood apart from each other, each ready to fight, just waiting for the call. Bardock smiled at Goku and said, "No holding back, alright Kakarot?"

Goku smiled back. "Yeah, no more hiding power." Of course, this was a fib. Goku was hiding a serious amount of power, and that was without taking his Super Saiyan transformation into account. This was a Pendulum Room simulation, he reminded himself, and he seriously considered showing the transformation off here, just to scare Frieza. But, that could wait as a spectacular finish. Until then, he'd battle Bardock on his terms.

* * *

Up in the stands, Gine and Mizao waited for the fight to start. Gine and Raditz were rooting for Bardock, but Mizao found herself torn. Bardock was someone she respected deeply, and he served as someone she could strive to be like. On the other hand, Goku was just as strong, if not stronger, and she had been friendly to her. She couldn't pick who to root for.

* * *

The announcer stepped forward, having finished his introductions. "Fighters ready? BEGIN!" The bell sounded. Goku and Bardock immediately charged each other. They collided, a shockwave spreading from their impact point. The two clashed, matching each other blow for blow. Eventually, Bardock caught Goku in the stomach with his knee, before blasting him skyward with an energy wave. Rolling off of the blast, Goku flared into a base Kaioken and flew down to meet his foe, and in this clash, Goku held the advantage. The latest clash of the Saiyans was broken by Goku kicking his father skyward. Goku charged after him, kicking him in the face, landing a punch to the stomach, and finishing with an elbow to the back to send Bardock sailing to the ground. Bardock pushed himself back up and blocked Goku's next attack, then went on the offensive. Goku dropped back and went on the defensive against his father.

" _I wonder, would Gohan want to meet my dad? He may learn a thing or two…"_ Goku thought randomly. As he shook off the distracting thought, Bardock punched him in the face, sending him soaring. Goku stopped himself in midair and let a Kamehameha loose. Bardock dodged the beam and flung a large ball of blue energy at Goku. Goku caught the ball and knocked it upward, where it exploded in midair. Goku quickly charged a very weak Spirit Bomb out of the plants in the immediate area as Bardock created another ball. Both flung their projectiles simultaneously, and the blasts smashed together, creating a spectacle of blue lightning as the throwers attempted to push the balls into the other guy. Goku could have beaten Bardock if he'd gathered more energy for the bomb, but as it was, the combined effort of keeping the Spirit Bomb stable and trying to win the clash was burning through his power. Goku cut off control and leaped back, just managing to clear the blast. Bardock landed and went back into his stance.

"I have to admit, Kakarot. You're a lot better than I expected, and I already expected a lot." Bardock said. Goku smiled back as he reentered his own stance.

"Thanks, Bardock, but I've got a question for you- do you believe in legends?"

"What, like a Super Saiyan? It's a myth, and while I'd like to believe it, it just isn't true."

Goku laughed, which got a confused look from Bardock, and most of the stadium. Goku stopped laughing and locked eyes with Bardock. "You'd best start believing in legends, Bardock." Lightning sparked around Goku, and a golden aura built around him. "You're looking at one. HAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Goku's scream heralded the eruption of his aura, and the familiar sound of his transformation rang out.

* * *

Frieza jerked forward in horror, his eyes wider than dinner plates. "N-no… it… can't… be…"

* * *

Goku stood before a gaping crowd, his hair standing on end and shining a brilliant golden color. His eyes had become blue, and his golden aura wrapped around him like a raging fire. Bardock stepped back, and managed to stammer out "Who- who are you?"

Goku flared his aura. "I am the fulfillment of our race's greatest legend. I am the low class who surpassed the elite and then some. I am the strongest warrior in the universe! I am Son Goku, born Kakarot, AND I AM A SUPER SAIYAN!" he roared, sending a shockwave flying through the arena. As Bardock crossed his arms in front of his face to block, Goku flew forward and slammed home a punch to the stomach. The Super Saiyan then kicked Bardock away and launched after him, and despite his best efforts, Bardock could not defend against the Super Saiyan. Eventually, Goku stopped attacking and Bardock collapsed.

"I-I give up. You win. But… why didn't you use that form before?"

"Because, I didn't want to. I felt it should be saved for the final match, and I figured you'd feel honored to fight a Super Saiyan." Goku smiled and helped Bardock up. "You put up a good fight, one worthy of a great Saiyan."

"Thanks. But… how did you become a Super Saiyan? Everyone's going to want to know." Bardock asked.

Goku smiled. "I can't give exact details, but it requires a certain base power level and a certain emotional reaction." Goku then looked up into the box, locking eyes with Frieza, who flinched. "Frieza! I'll redeem that match with you in a few years!" he shouted. With that, Goku vanished into green light, his time in the Pendulum Room over.

Goku woke up, still transformed, back in the Pendulum Room. Kami was standing there, and Gohan and Piccolo had joined him. "Hey Dad!" Gohan said, running forward and giving his father a hug, which Goku happily returned. "So, how was your experience? What happened? Did you meet anyone we knew?" Gohan asked, the boy's face immediately becoming curious.

Goku smiled at his son. He had a heck of a story to tell. It's a bit of a long story, Gohan, but one I'm happy to tell." Goku was cut off by the rumbling of his stomach. Both Goku and Gohan immediately began laughing. "Well, how about I tell this story over dinner, huh?" Goku said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. As they flew home, Goku looked out over the planet he'd sworn to protect. He liked Planet Vegeta, and admitted he wished he could have met the real Saiyans, but he'd still take Earth any day.

 **A/N: And this one's done! Was this ending good? Bad? OK? Tell me in the reviews, ok? Now then, next up is Mizao's Xenoverse story, which, as stated above, I've already started writing. I will be uploading my usual oneshots alongside Mizao's story, so if you're not interested in that, I'll have other stuff for you. Goku's little combo on Bardock before he goes SSJ is based on Videl's ultimate in her Great Saiyaman II form in DBZ: Infinite World, and the ball Bardock uses on Goku is his Final Spirit Cannon technique. The quickly charged Spirit Bomb is based on the Super Attack version in Xenoverse, where it only takes a few seconds to charge. Now then, it's late and I need to go to bed. Happy Holy Week and Happy Easter to those who celebrate it, and as always, I will see YOU in my next story. Bye-bye!**


End file.
